


Thanks

by PumpkinStew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel being a nice guy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: Lately, you'd been feeling overwhelmed by a lot of things. Work, family, friends- Everything was becoming too much. To make matters worse, these feelings strikes when you least expect it, and you just don't feel like doing anything anymore.
How long has it been since you took a shower? When was the last time you drank a cup of water? How long ago had it been since you had a proper meal?
Thankfully, Gabriel is there to help you.





	Thanks

_**Not good enough** _

Stop

_**Worthless** _

Leave me alone

_**Pathetic** _

Please just shut up

_**Nothing but a disappointment** _

Please just stop

_**Why are you even still alive?** _

I-

The familiar sound of your phone ringing was what interrupted your chain of thoughts that had kept you awake for the past couple of hours, through the wee-hours of the morning. You used your shirt sleeve to wipe the tears that were rolling down your cheeks, and you tiredly reach over to your bedside to see who was calling.

But your eyebrows were slowly raised as you saw the Caller ID.

  
Swiping the touchscreen to pick up the call, you raised your phone to your ear.

  
"...Gabe?" You said, unsure if it was really the Talon Agent you were speaking with.

  
"Hey." The rough-sounding, but familiar and comforting voice greeted you. "I'm outside your door, you mind opening it for me?"

  
"Oh, um, sure." You replied. Hanging up, you quickly made your way out of the messy room.

  
You reached the front door, and opened it to find Gabriel standing at your doorstep, dressed in his usual attire of his work attire and donning the ever-so familiar Barn Owl mask.

  
"Gabe?" You inquired, confused and disorientated, having just woke up from sleep. "What are you doing here? I thought you won't be back until Wednesday?"

  
"And it's already Thursday" He replied. Your eyes widen at what he said, and you took another look at the Lock Screen of your phone.

  
_September 15, Thursday_

  
Oh crap.

  
You panic slightly, unable to comprehend how fast time had passed since the last time you saw Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, Gabe. Oh god, I'm sorry- I lost track of time again, I won't-"

  
The Panic lessens when he placed those comforting hands on your shoulders. "Hey. Breathe."

  
The older man waited patiently as he quietly watched you take deep breaths to calm your thoughts. When you were done, your shoulders relaxing, he patted your back in a comforting manner and ushered you back into your apartment. "Don't worry about it for now." He said in his usual monotone tone.

  
Walking in, the Talon Agent shook his head disapprovingly as he looked at the pig sty that was an excuse for your apartment. Dirty laundry shrewn everywhere, unwashed dishes that was sitting in the sink, a garbage bag that was filled to the brim with unfinished takeout and unorganized papers sitting all over the coffee table.

  
"Go take a shower." The older man commanded you in a stern voice. "I'll clean up."

  
"You don't have to, y'know..." You replied, rubbing tired eyes that were red from crying. "I can do it myself, you don't have to do anything."

  
He turned his gaze towards you, and you could feel his hand hold your shoulder with a firm, yet reassuring manner. "Then go take a shower first, you look like absolute shit."

  
You huff and pouted slightly before walking away to make your way to the bathroom. "I'll bring you a change of clothes, so don't worry about it." You hear him call you from behind, and you try not to smile.

  
You removed the dirty shirt you were wearing, trying to pretend that the stains on the sleeve was just from water you spilled on it and definitely not the tears from when you were crying yourself to sleep.

  
After removing all your clothes, you trudge tiredly into the small bathroom, turning on the water and allowing the warm, comfortable water from the shower head drench you from head to toe.

  
You grabbed the nearest liquid soap that was in the shelf rack next to the shower head, and as you squeezed out some of its contents, you smiled when you realized it was the Liquid Soap that Gabriel bought for you last month.

  
It had been a gift from him after his business trip to Germany. He claimed that he happened to get some for you because one of his colleagues- her name was Widowmaker from what you could remember? She happened to buy extra and gave it to him, and he does not use Liquid Soap.

  
Well, that was the story he told you, but you knew better. It was jasmine-scented, which you knew was his favorite scent.

  
You scrubbed yourself thoroughly with the soap, breathing deeply as you inhaled the calming scent of Jasmine.

  
After washing your body, you began to shampoo your hair, making sure to massage your scalp thoroughly with the mint-scented shampoo and washing out all the grime that made your hair so oily for the past couple of days.

  
When you were done showering, you dried yourself off with a fluffy towel, and opened the Bathroom door to find a neatly folded change of clothes at the doorstep- as Gabriel promised.

You changed into the clothes he picked for you, and stepped out of the bathroom door to smell a delicious scent of something cooking.

  
Leaving the bathroom, you began to make your way to the kitchen. When you took a look around the apartment, you could hardly believe the magic that he worked on it.  
The living room was free of clothes strewn all over it, and the cushions on your sofa was neatly arranged. Loose paper that was disorganized and used to cover the entirety of your coffee table was now arranged in a neat stack, while the garbage bags that were stacked in the corner of the room had been thrown out, leaving the apartment looking a whole lot better than it did before.

  
Strolling into the kitchen, you can't help but perk up as the scent of delicious fried eggs and bacon invaded your nostrils. You watched as Gabriel flipped the bacons in your frying pan, how he made sure the bacon were golden brown on the other side to make sure it was properly cooked.

"You haven't eaten yet, right?" He said as he watched the bacon frying in the pan. "I bet you haven't been eating right."

  
You look away shyly. "Don't need it. I can eat something later, you know I can take care of myself." You retort back, eyes slightly averting away to avoid eye contact.

  
_**Growl** _

  
A huge rumbling noise interrupted your conversation.

  
Truth be told, you hadn't had a proper meal in a while, having resorted to microwaved takeout or cup noodles. You were pretty hungry, not that you would admit it as your face turned tomato red, trying not to admit that the loud rumbling was coming from your own stomach, who betrayed you, curse it.

  
Gabriel just glances at you, and chuckles. If you could look under his damned mask now, you could probably see a wide grin on his face.

  
"Alright then, you mind taking out two plates? The food's almost ready."

  
Your eyes dart towards him.

  
"Didn't you hear me? I told you I can eat-"

  
"Oh no." He suddenly said in a loud voice, causing you to stop speaking. You stared at him, confused, unsure of what he was going to do next.

  
He turned to look at you.

  
"I made too much eggs and bacon. Looks like I'm gonna need you to help me eat some."

  
_**Growl** _

  
You can feel the blush on your face growing redder as you glared at him with an embarrassed look, having been betrayed by your stomach for a second time. Not to mention the lame excuse he was using to try and get you to eat something. And you swore- you could feel his shit-eating grin growing wider under the mask, having backed you into a corner whereby you had no choice but to eat.

 

"...fine." You decide to admit defeat, and went to dig out two plates from the cupboard in your kitchen.

  
You set the plates on the table, then stood aside to let Gabriel set the meal onto them. As you sat down on one side of the table, Gabriel grabbed some juice that was in the fridge and poured them into the two cups he had prepared on the table, before sitting down on the other side.

  
The two of you ate in silence, and you can't help but eat vigorously, wolfing the meal down as if you hadn't eaten in days. You can feel Gabriel watching you, but you can't bring yourself to care.

  
The eggs were fried to perfection, and you could feel the yolk bursting with flavor in your mouth. The bacon was crunchy, salted to perfection and cooked so perfectly you could almost feel the flavour bursting every bite you took.

  
Then again, they said that Hunger was the best sauce. You hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while, that even burnt eggs might have tasted like a meal from the heavens.  
As you gulped down your juice, Reaper began to speak.

  
"Have you eaten your medicine yet?"

  
You paused.

  
"I-I'm not sure." You replied. "I can't really remember, the last few days' has sort of been nothing but a blur."

  
He looked at you and you could almost feel the worry radiating off of him. But he doesn't say anything more and gives you some of his bacon instead.

  
As you continued eating, he stood up from his seat and walked to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and grabbed some of your pills. Walking back, he set the water and medicine down. "You haven't eaten today's dosage, right? Eat it after you're done."

  
You nod, and he sits back down.

  
As you finished up your meal, he spoke again.

  
"After you eat your medicine, let's go out."

You blink.

  
"...I don't really feel like going out." You admit with downcast eyes. "Besides." inquire carefully. "Aren't you busy or something with Talon stuff?"

  
"I took the rest of the day off so I could come here." He replied, turning to look at you. "Also, you haven't gone out these past couple of days, have you?"

  
You looked down at the table, nodding your head guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking a lot an-"

  
"Don't be sorry." He interrupts you, and you looked back up at him with a slightly confused look.

  
"It's okay if you don't want to go out, I'm not going to force you. But at the very least, I'd like you to accompany me to a short walk around the park, you need the fresh air."

  
He paused for a while, in thought, before continuing.

  
"Afterwards, do you want to just rent a movie or something? We could just watch it here."He gestured towards your TV. "Your choice of movie."

  
You smile shyly.

  
"Yeah, actually, I would like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I wrote this to help myself during these past couple of days. I've been thinking a lot recently, and in all honesty, you could probably tell from the fic but I haven't been having good days. I really felt overwhelmed and lost during these last few days aha...
> 
> But then I imagined some of my favorite Overwatch characters, including Reaper, helping me cope, and it made me feel a lot better. I started to write down some of the scenarios I had imagined of them helping me out while I was feeling down, and eventually, not only did I feel a lot better, but the writings turned into this little fic
> 
> I hope my writing made your days feel better, even if it was just a little bit. 
> 
> Always remember, it's okay to feel sad and it's perfectly fine if you feel overwhelmed by things in your life. And don't ever forget to always continue to take care of yourself! 
> 
> Have you drunk enough water today? Have you taken a shower yet? Have you eaten three meals today? Have you eaten your medication? (If you need it)
> 
> Again, I hope my writing was able to make you feel a little better. 
> 
> I'm thinking of perhaps making similar fics, but with other Overwatch characters? Aha, just a small idea I've been tossing about. If you are interested, please drop me a comment or message, I'm interested to see what you might have to say.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to drop a comment if you liked it!


End file.
